Fated bonds
by winalise
Summary: It is about a teenage girl who nearly died and she was saved by Sanzo's Party. During the times she had with them, she remembered alot of things that she once had. She begged Goku to save her family and it all ended quite well though...


From: Winalise   
Website: http://www.geocities.com/uponthesliverstar  
Subject: [Saiyuki][FanFic] Fated Bonds  
Characters: Waishiko and the rest from sanzo's party ^_^!!  
  
Disclaimers: Characters from Sanzo's party are not mine. No copyright   
infringement is intended so don't fine me because I have no money!!   
  
  
Hiya... this is my second fan fiction. It is kinda long but I hope you   
like it. It is yaoi and hentai free.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Raindrops drenched every part of me as I ran continuously into the  
heart of the unknown forest, not knowing what lies ahead of me. For all  
I know, is that I wasn't suppose to turn back.  
  
I staggered towards the huge dead tree as tears stream endlessly   
down my cheeks. Flashes of blood and slaughtering kept repeating in my   
mind as the agony cries rang my ears. I sat at the wet soil hugging my  
knees tightly towards my chest and cried myself to sleep.  
  
"Mum?Dad?Is that you?" I said as two dark figures approach me.   
They knelt in front of me and held out their hands towards me. I ran   
into what I always wanted most, comfort. All of the sudden the scenery  
changed and a creature snatch them away from me.   
  
"NOOooo!" I cried. For a moment not knowing where I was, and the   
next memories came flooding back. Devastated and not knowing what to   
do, I cried again.  
  
A thick, green monstrous vine whipped out of nowhere and grabbed   
me by my chest. I tried wriggling out but the more I struggled the   
tighter it held me and by then, I realised that I was already out of   
breath.  
  
Is this the end of me in this world? I thought bitterly. Mum? Dad?  
Soon I will joining you in another unknown world. With that, I started   
losing conscious.  
  
I heard a loud gun shot and the vine loosen its grip entirely.   
Fresh air went deep in my lungs and my head cleared a little. For a sec  
I was falling freely and the next sec, a strong arm grabbed hold of me.  
After 5 minutes or so, the clanking of metal and gunshot stopped and it  
finished with agony cry of someone dying.  
  
I started crying silently as soon as I heard that cry. "You're   
safe, it's alright, you don't have to worry. Just rest.." a most   
soothing voice I have ever heard in my life comfort me to sleep.  
  
*******************************************  
  
I woke up the next morning and found that I had a dull headache,   
rubbing my head, I looked around the room. I froze in horror when I   
realised that I have been sharing room with four guys. The guy in green  
stirred in his bed and opened his eyes looking directly at me.  
  
"ah,you're awake. Good morning." he said in the same soothing   
voice which I heard it yesterday.  
  
"Did all of you save me yesterday?" I asked politely although I   
wanted to scream badly about sharing a room with a girl.   
  
"we did, we trace a demonic scent and decided to follow it. When we  
got there, we saw the demon plant sucking your soul out of your body   
and naturally, we destroyed it to save you." he ended with a smile.   
"But what I don't understand is why you cried when the demon died."  
  
I looked at him for a moment and told him my story. By the time I  
ended, everyone else was awake. "Oops!I forgot to introduce myself and   
the rest." he paused. "I'm Cho Hakkai, the guy in yellow is Sanzo, the   
boy is Goku, and lastly Gojyo."  
  
"I'm Waishiko, currently have no where to go." I ended with a   
smile.  
  
"Good, can I date you out tonight?" Gojyo asked.  
  
"No way! Who knows what you are going to do to her, horny water   
monster" Goku answered.   
  
"Why you, baka saru. Did I ask you out for a date? Baka!"   
Gojyo started beating Goku up.   
  
"I'm too hungry to argue with you. Sanzo, I'm hungry" Goku   
grumbled. Sanzo got off the bed and went out of the room.  
  
"Come on, let's go." Hakkai smiled and pulled me along. The way he  
held my hand, reminded me of the love and comfort I had once. I began   
to sink into my past memories before my parents where taken away. A   
hand wiped away the dampness on my face.   
  
"why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Hakkai asked worriedly. I   
shook my head and smiled at him. Patting my head gently, we went into   
the restaurant.  
  
*******************************************   
  
Plates of food piled up on the table forming a hill.   
"Waa!!Food!!Let's eat" exclaimed Goku as he gobbled the food hungrily,  
followed by Gojyo, Hakkai and lastly Sanzo. I joined in when my tummy   
grumbled hungrily. I have to admit that the food was great.   
  
*******************************************   
  
I pulled Goku to one corner and left the rest chatting in the  
restaurant.  
  
"Goku... Can you help me save my parents from the demon?" I asked  
  
"But I am no hero... really!"  
  
"I heard about the Sanzo party before, all I ask you was to save  
my parents. Can't you save them??" I screamed. I squat down and hid my  
head between my chest and knees and cried bitterly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know that they are important to you, like Sanzo to   
me... Take me to where the demon had taken them." He said.  
  
"Sorry if I am selfish, but i really need them." I kiss Goku on   
the cheeks before pulling him out of the alley.  
  
*******************************************   
  
We reached the scene where my family members were taken by the   
demon. Goku was tensed for a moment but he contiuned walking deeper   
into the forest.  
  
"It is somewhere here, I can feel it." he said.  
  
Suddenly a thick green vine shot out of nowhere and grabbed Goku's  
ankle. He chop it off with his weapon and landed on the ground. More  
vines appeared and he dodged all of them, pulling my hand we ran into   
the heart of the forest. Endless green vines appeared at the back of   
us. I screamed as I was grabbed by my ankle and waist. For that second,  
I started regreting bring Goku along. More vines tangled and curled   
around me as Goku tried to get me out of it.  
  
"Leave it Goku, run and leave me alone. I'm so sorry that I   
brought you along."  
  
"NOOooo" he screamed as he struggle with the vines. His scream was   
followed by a series of gunshot. Though they have to struggle with the  
vines, they managed to defeat the demon tree.  
  
*******************************************  
  
A few unconscious beings laid on the ground near the dead demon   
tree. I ran and cuddled my mom in my arms as tears flow freely down my  
cheeks. Mom woke up with the rest of them wondering what was going on.  
I hugged all of them and decided not to tell them about the demon. Mom  
insisted that we should leave tomorrow although I disagree with her.  
  
*******************************************  
  
For the last time, I pulled Goku into the alley. Silence hang in   
the air for a moment before my eyes met his. I could tell that he has  
a far more complicated life then me, but I could not help it by liking him.  
  
"I have to go tomorrow and I don't think I will ever have a chance  
to meet you again... so..." I paused as I felt hot tears flowing down  
my cheeks. Goku reach out his hand and wiped my tears away as I held it  
on my face, gave him my last warming kiss that lasted for minutes   
though it shocked for him a second but he accepted it.  
  
*******************************************  
  
We spent our last night with the rest and kept this private moment  
forever in our hearts.  
  
*******************************************  
  
~*END*~  
**********  
  
How was it ne? I have no idea why I came out with this weird ending ne?  
But I like it... ^_^!!  
  
For more of mine fanfics, visit me at mine website.  
http://www.geocities.com/uponthesliverstar 


End file.
